puisi untuk langit
by winkiesempress
Summary: Hari ini, Taito kembali dari laut. Lui bercita-cita membawakannya matahari. [Kado yang terlambat untuk Rellionna]
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Rellionna, nahkoda kapal ini, walaupun (sangat) terlambat. Maafkan aku, bukannya aku lupa, tapi mood nulis emang baru balik akhir-akhir ini. Happy belated birthday and stay strong, ilysm ;_;

* * *

 **puisi untuk langit**

 _(dan laut yang ia rengkuh)_

happy reading :'D

* * *

Hari ini, Taito kembali dari laut. Lui bercita-cita membawakannya matahari.

Tapi Taito kembali dengan bulan yang hinggap di bahunya, entah bagaimana caranya, bersinar teduh di wajahnya yang tenggelam dalam bahagia. Lui melihatnya di dermaga. Awan-awan seolah turun, membuat gumpalan-gumpalan liar yang hendak menantang samudera, tapi bulan Taito menghunus halimun. Lui membuang mentari dalam imajinya. Bulan Taito lebih jelita. Bulan Taito menguarkan pendar sukacita.

Lui memekik pelan, menyerukan nama Taito. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali Kapal yang membawa Taito pulang sudah kosong. Taito penumpang terakhir yang turun, setelah gempita keluarga-keluarga lain menyambut objek kerinduan. Ada ayah yang dipeluk istri dan anaknya. Ada kakak laki-laki yang disambut enam adiknya. Ramai, sungguh ramai. Tapi Taito hanya punya Lui dan Lui hanya punya Taito. Laut dan dermaga ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Kaki-kaki kurus Lui berlari tidak sabar. Langkahnya cepat-cepat seolah suatu entitas tak kasat mata tengah mengejar. Lui melambaikan kertas yang sudah menguning alih-alih topinya yang kian miring. Kertas itu sudah kusam, tintanya yang memudar ditebalkan buru-buru tadi pagi. Kertas itu mengendap menahun di laci yang ternyata menjadi rumah rayap. Betapa paniknya Lui saat itu! Ujung kertas tergergoti. Satu-dua kata menjadi kotoran di perut rayap. Sialan, beruntung Lui ingat kata apa yang hilang.

"Aku punya puisi untuk Taito- _kun_ ," Lui bicara secerah oranye yang menjadi warnanya. Taito tersenyum, tangannya mencapai puncak helai jingga Lui, dan Lui menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke dekapan Taito. Tidak sebelum ia membacakan puisinya! Taito tidak bicara, namun netranya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Seakan mendamba pengecap Lui mengutarakan satu hal. Apa? Lui tidak mengerti.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" ucap Lui dengan nada naik satu oktaf. "Selamat datang kembali, Taito- _kun_!"

* * *

 _Ini adalah pesan untuk kupu-kupu_

 _Yang sayapnya lalu mati, darahnya biru_

 _Serpih jiwanya terdapat doaku_

 _Tapi cakrawala menepis rindu_

 _Maka camar-camar, berhenti menggerogoti_

 _Turunlah ke dermaga dan bawa hati_

 _Jika yang nyata tak kembali,_

 _Biarkan jarum jam menjelma kabar_

 _Binasa atau barangkali tersasar_

 _Namun tak henti, dalam telapak tangan_

 _Atau pada bayangan-bayangan_

 _Yang melesaki lubang dada dengan awan_

 _Ada cinta_

 _Ada doa._

* * *

"Nyatanya, Taito- _kun_ kembali—"


	2. Chapter 2

Lui ingin menunggangi pesawat kertas karena sederhana.

Dahulu, Lui kecil berpikir apakah ia bisa membuat pesawat dari koran-koran yang diselotip menjadi satu, membawanya ke tanah lapang, mengajak teman-temannya membantu melipat. Ia akan membuat pesawat kertas raksasa. Lui akan duduk di atasnya, menanti angin sepoi. Kalau angin sepoi tidak kuasa, bolehlah badai datang padanya. Esok, Lui aka nada di suatu negara. Lalu ia akan membuat pesawat kertas lagi, berpindah negara lagi.

"Taito- _kun_ akan ikut bersama Lui, 'kan?"

Taito selalu bilang, ia yang akan membawa Lui ke angkasa. Bukan pesawat kertas raksasa. Taito bilang ia akan membuat sayap buatan, memasangnya pada punggung Lui. Mereka akan pergi ke bukit pada malam hari sehingga tiada yang mengetahui. Mereka akan terbang mengitari kota, melihat bagaimana rumah dan gedung-gedung menjelma menjadi titik-titik kirana.

Lui tumbuh dewasa dan menerjemahkan kata-kata Taito di masa lalu dalam bentuk rasional, dan ia percaya.

* * *

 _Kau bilang, bukan awan yang akan memeluk_

 _Dengan angin lelapku akan takluk_

 _Pawana adalah senandung nan membuai_

 _Mendekapku dari ngarai_

 _Ikrarmu di atas bayu_

 _Tiada retorika yang mendayu,_

 _dan aku tahu._

 _Sahasra kata bukan caramu_

 _Tanganmu adalah juang,_

 _napasmu menjadi belerang._

 _Tapi suatu hari, pasti_

 _Kita akan menjelma kunang-kunang._


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini, Taito kembali dari laut. Lui bercita-cita membawakannya matahari.

Lui tahu laut dingin. Lui tahu dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini sudah terjadi puluhan badai. Hujan mengguyur dengan deru-deru seperti ratusan ribu orang menangis. Ratusan ribu orang menangis dan menjerit dari langit, dari laut. Barangkali Taito salah satunya. Jika Lui menajamkan pendengaran, mungkin ia akan mendengar Taito meneriakkan namanya. Memanggilnya. Merindukannya.

Lui menulis puisi-puisi, puisi-puisi tentang antusiasmenya, tentang mimpinya, tentang janji-janji Taito, tentang kegelisahannya, tentang penantiannya. Puisi-puisi tak berguna. Puisi-puisi yang ia jejalkan di bawah ranjang, ranjang yang dingin karena selalu ia rebahi sendirian. Puisi-puisi yang bergeletakan di atas meja makan, berteman dengan buah-buahan favorit Taito yang membusuk karena selera mereka berdua berbeda. Puisi-puisi yang tidak disapu dari lantai. Puisi-puisi yang terkubur pasir pesisir.

Puisi yang Lui simpan di dalam laci.

Puisi yang digigiti rayap. Seperti hati Lui yang runtuh oleh gulana. Seperti penantian Lui yang terkikis putus asa. Seperti kaki Lui yang digerogoti penyakit entah apa. Yang merambati tiap-tiap sendinya.

Tapi hari ini, Taito pulang. Dan Lui berlari. Berlari begitu kencang seperti kijang-kijang yang pernah Taito potret saat pesawatnya singgah di suatu kota. Wajahnya bersemu seperti stroberi matang yang Taito bawakan dari suatu desa. Lui tidak membawa matahari karena ia melihat dari jendela Taito membawa bulan. Bentuknya bundar dan besar, namun tak membuat bahu Taito yang menyangga terlihat lemah.

Tapi senyum Taito menjadi distraksi. Lui tak lagi mempedulikan bulan, seaneh apa pun cahaya bundar itu hinggap begitu saja di bahu Taito. Lui tak lagi mempedulikan riuh di sekitar (yang sebenarnya sepi, sepi, sepi. Tak ada siapa pun di dermaga yang mati). Lui tak mempedulikan kakinya yang seharusnya tak berfungsi, mengapa ia tiba-tiba berlari. Lui tak peduli. Asal Taito kembali.

Puisi itu menguning. Kusam. Jika puisi itu besi, barangkali telah berkarat dan keroposnya berceceran sebagai racun buana. Racun yang mengotori darah yang menderu dalam nadi Lui, memberinya keyakinan-keyakinan palsu bahwa Taito akan pulang.

 _Tapi bukannya Taito-kun pulang—_

Taito pulang. Dengan seragam pilotnya yang koyak di sana-sini. Dengan wajah berlumur lumpur. Dengan darah dan lebam di mana-mana. Barangkali ada satu mata Taito yang membusuk. Atau sebagian bibirnya yang tak berbentuk. Tapi mana? Lui tidak melihatnya. Lui hanya melihat Taito, bulan, dan kertas puisinya.

Taito mengulurkan tangan begitu Lui menandaskan puisi.

Lui meraihnya senang, tersenyum menyaingi bulan yang memandu mereka melewati karang, lalu mereka menjelma kunang-kunang.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n**

terinspirasi dari free fall karya kindovvf. dapet ide ini habis baca fanfic menakjubkan itu ;_;

oke, buat yang tanggal 3 oktober lalu ulang tahun ...

sekali lagi maaf kadonya telat enam belas hari. dan gaje pula. ini apa. kenapa tiba-tiba poetry. kenapa puisinya busuk. ahh entahlah ;_;

maaf kalau nggak memuaskan dan nggak jelas maknanya apa ;_; tapi pasti paham kok yekan /g

terima kasih buat yang udah baca!


End file.
